


Stand in the Rain

by Ricecake93



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Another Modern Girl?, Ass-Kicking, BAMF, Badass, Crow - Freeform, Demon Slayer - Inspired, Duelist, Emotions, F/M, Gen, Hunter of Monsters, Hurt/Comfort, Isekai, Katana, M/M, MGiT, Mary Sue, Military, Modern Character in Thedas, Modern Girl in Thedas, Not a weak modern girl, Other, Reincarnation, Resurrection, Revenant, Samurai, Sister Complex, TAKE NAMES, Tranquil, Transmigration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-24 03:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricecake93/pseuds/Ricecake93
Summary: Ria.  Adorable.  Popular.  Successful Streamer.  Engaged to a rich and handsome man.  And an extreme fan of the Dragon Age Franchise.  She’s been an active AO3 writer, writing fictions focusing solely on fictions of romance.And then there’s her sister, Mia.  Girl scout.  Piano recitals.  Judo Championship.  Military training.  And not an avid gamer.  Yet, she’s the one who wakes up in Thedas.The Maker has a hilarious sense of humor.Basically:  A more qualified ass-kicking MGIT is stuck in Thedas, and only knows the story of the game secondhand from her sister.  Extreme Sister-complex.
Comments: 43
Kudos: 61





	1. The Guardian

~ ☆ ~

Mia knew it was coming.

She had been hearing it for weeks now about the Divine calling for the Conclave, and that every important person was making their journey to Haven. Naturally, she followed suit. She ended her quiet peaceful time of being a tavern bard to see if she could sign up for the Inquisition.

The problem was that there was no Inquisition when she arrived there.

Maybe it hasn’t happened yet?

Ria---her dearest little sister---did say that the Inquisition was something that the Divine was planning to initiate if the Conclave would fail. Right now, the talks were still ongoing.

Right. Perhaps she had come too early.

Three years ago, Mia remembered her death as clear as day. There was a shooting in the mall that Saturday as she was trying to buy a multitude of items for a gift basket suitable for her sister’s engagement party. Of course, that also included the groom. Maybe she should get them matching headsets for when they play ESO together. However, Mia never got to finish her errands when the shooter waltzed right in and began firing without a care. Needless to say, judo would always lose to a gun. The bullet got her neck, so it must have hit an artery, causing her to die from blood loss.

And of course, her life was flashing before her eyes. She remembered at six years old, her mother passed away, leaving only her father and her little sister. Her little sister was only a baby, and Mia made it her mission to raise her herself, even though they had a father. Ria was her entire life, and so when her sister was obsessing over a certain game, Mia did her best to listen to her adorable little sister.

Warden this, Warden that. Hawk this, Hawk that. Inquisitor this, Inquisitor that. Not to mention the constant story telling and asking of advice of what should happen to this and that. Mia understood as she and her sister loved romance manga. Ria had no one else to confide into, except for her fiancée, but she wouldn’t talk to him over it. Eric was clueless to a lady’s romantic fantasies. Even their own father had better advice for such romantic events. 

And so, those were her last moments as Mia before dying. Always about her sister Ria.

When the cold abyss used its shadowy grips to embrace her, she thought she would fall in it forever. This coldness… wetness… freezing…

Then breath of air---no, water. Water was flooding into her lungs. Panicked rose her senses to wake as she hurried to swim to the surface, reflecting the moon’s radiant light. Somehow, she ended up in the ocean with huge waves. And then, by some miracle, she managed to swim herself to shore before passing out.

Emilia. That was this body’s name. This body she possessed was a Crow, an Assassin, who was killed by another Crow.

Thankfully, the local fishermen found her and sheltered her as she recovered from the ordeal. Of course, they only thought she drowned and she may have misled them into thinking that she committed suicide. No need for them to know that she was an assassin offed by one of her co-workers. Nevertheless, it took only a week for her to accept her dilemma.

She has fallen into one of her sister’s favorite tropes: Modern girl in Thedas.

Mia thought her sister would have been a better candidate, but no… She wouldn’t want to read the parts where her sister would struggle to find water, food, shelter, coin---all that stuff. Not to mention the demons. Yes. Mia was thankful that it was her who was sent and not her sister. Her dear adorable sister would be getting married… and sadly, Mia wouldn’t be there for it.

After accepting her situation, she decided to make the best of it. Her goal was to survive, but she remembered Ria saying that if the Herald of Andraste dies, then the whole world dies. Meaning there’s a possibility of the Herald/Inquisitor failing, whoever that is. And if he/she fails, then Thedas dies.

Meaning Mia will die again.

No. Not happening.

And so, for the next three years, she travelled all over Thedas as a simple bard, and boy did she earn her coin. It paid off that she took guitar lessons right after mastering the piano as a side hobby. All that time, she learned so much of this world and its cultures. All for the sake of survival.

Now, she was here in Haven, standing outside its gates, and staring up at the temple. The forecast would say it was a bright sunny day even though tensions were rising between the mages and templars, unaware that there was a bigger threat looming inside.

When was it supposed to happen again?

Perhaps there was a way she could prevent?

However, it seems the Maker has a weird sense of humor as the Temple of Sacred Ashes suddenly exploded out of nowhere, causing a large shockwave that threw nearly everyone off their feet. A bright green light struck the sky like lightning and it tear through the veil, unleashing a swirling storm that Ria called the Corypheus’ anus---Ahem. It was called the Breach.

Mia questioned her life’s existence as the world around her fell into chaos. The entire scene reminded her of Attack on Titan’s first episode when that Colossus Titan kicked down Wall Maria. Screaming. Panic. Fear. Mia couldn’t blame them. In another’s perspective, she’s the weirdo here who’s playing it way too calmly.

All the while, she felt her guts tightening as her anxiety rose to higher levels than usual.

It was starting. She thought.

Now, she has to find the person with the mark, and protect them until the end.

~ ☆ ~

When they called for soldiers, Mia was ready to join. In fact, she knew who to sought out once she immediately caught sight of that curly blonde hair.

“Commander!” She called out and he turned to her with surprise. “Are you the Commander? I would like to join and help!”

He looked at me strangely but before he could refute, the Breach in the sky started making massive explosions, sending comets down to the valley. “Go then! Go report to Lieutenant Rylen, at once!”

He pointed a direction towards a man with reddish, brown hair and Mia saluted. She darted right over, eager to join the battle.

Mia may have grown up in an ordinary lifestyle, but the body she possessed lived nothing like that. Emilia was a Crow since the day she learned how to walk. This body knew torture and pain. Through her memories, she had seen death and killed herself. Her hands were always so bloody even after she had stopped being a Crow. Somehow, she was sent here in this body. She was brought here for a reason.

And… if this was the world that she thought it was, it was all the more crucial for her to get involved.

She joined the group without any problems and they marched up the hill to the destruction of the Temple. To her dismay, she caught sight of flaming bodies. It reminded her of the graphic images shown to her High School History class: the aftermath of the bombing on Nagasaki. Usually, when a living body is slowly being burned alive, their bodies would curl up. Tendons snap off and muscles shrink. Like how a chicken leg would shrivel a bit when put into a deep fryer.

These bodies that were standing meant that the explosion happened in an instant, and they all died with little suffering.

Others will have to take comfort in that. Death was swift.

Mia tried to share that information with her new co-workers, but they weren’t too happy to hear that. Perhaps it was just too soon, or maybe she should have said that they were at the Maker’s side now. Regardless, she was now treated as a pariah in the force.

However, her superior wouldn’t kick her out. Not when she’s kicking ass of every demon in the field.

In the last three years travelling in Thedas, she had her fair share of fighting with demons, especially with blood mages all around, though she wouldn’t have held out so long if not for her co-workers willing to put their lives on the line as well.

For days now, the breach continued to grow and it opened many smaller rifts that allowed spirits a way into our world, according to the recent addition of apostates assisting Seeker Cassandra. This bald-headed elf with Welsh-accent was none other than Solas.

Inquisition fact! Mia remembered her sister say. Solas’ lines were tailored out to have the same rhythm as Hallelujah. Whenever Solas would go into some sort of soliloquy or verse, Mia counted the syllables.

And yeah… he did speak as if he were singing Hallelujah.

However, his poetic verses weren’t getting anywhere with the Seeker, especially when he wasn’t showing any results. That day, the Seeker was very close to killing him, or at least imprisoning him, and she can’t have that.

Mia had to intervene.

“Seeker Cassandra!”

The Seeker turned to her and Mia immediately saluted, deferring to her authority. All eyes were on her in the Forward Camp that included Sister Nightingale, Commander Cullen, Solas, and the dwarven writer, Varric. Half the cast of the future Inner Circle now knows she exists. Meanwhile, Lieutenant Rylen looked like he was about to get an aneurism.

“What is it, recruit?” Cassandra demanded impatiently.

“I believe in this elf’s words. We should have him close the rift once more,” Mia said. “The _first_ rift this time, and I can take him there.”

“Mia! You are way out of line!” Lieutenant Rylen said as he came up behind her and saluted. “I’m sorry, Seeker. Commander. I will properly scold her for interfering.”

Of course, Rylen tried pulling her back, but Mia didn’t move an inch, still waiting on their input.

Thankfully, Sister Nightingale spoke out.

“ _Mia?_ Are you the one that soldiers have been calling the _Demon Slayer?_ ” Leliana asked. Rylen reluctantly let Mia go, turning around to let out a silent sigh as if he had failed to stop the trouble from coming.

Mia furrowed her brows at the embellishment. “I know nothing about that title, but I have been slaughtering demons left and right. Modesty aside.”

She preferred truth over modesty.

Varric snorted at that. His interests piqued at this character that somehow slipped under his radar.

“Do you think that taking him to the first rift this apostate can close the breach?” Cassandra asked.

“We have to try,” Mia said. “And like I said, I can get him there with or without any of you.”

The Seeker raised her chance, narrowing her gaze. “You have an air of arrogance around you. What makes you so sure?”

“… _Faith._ ” Mia said as she recalled what Ria told her about Cassandra. Her number one unshakable trait is her _faith_. “I have faith that we can make it, and that there is a light at the end of this madness. If this man says that he can close the breach, then let him try. Let him try, again. And again. _And again_. Because, right now, we have nothing else left to try… I mean, we can try running, but that would just doom us all, wouldn’t it?”

Silence hung in the air for a while until the Commander spoke up, directing his question to his Lieutenant.

“Lieutenant Rylen. How much do you trust this recruit?” He asked.

Rylen was a bit stunned, but after a moment, he sighed, facing them properly.

He reluctantly admitted. “Commander, I trust this woman with my life. If I ever have to face a Maleficar, she’d be the first person I would call for assistance. Although she’s a bit odd, she’s been working harder than rest of the soldiers on the field. Her character is proven by her skills. The mission is crazy, but if Mia is here, then I know we can make it.”

Mia, all the while, was surprised. She didn’t think the Lieutenant would support her this much. She had thought he disliked her, but perhaps that wasn’t true.

It felt nice to be acknowledged.

Cassandra sighed, but then she nodded.

“Alright… Solas, you have as many chances as this recruit stays alive,” she said as she gestured to Mia.

Mia then turned to Solas, assuring, “Please be at ease. I don’t die easily, and I certainly wouldn’t allow you to die so quickly.”

“…Likewise.” Solas answered with delay as her remark was a bit… _questionable_.

Regardless, he had gotten his chance again to go back up to the site of the first rift and attempt to close it once more.

In the end though it didn’t matter.

Once they had gotten up to the ruins of the Temple, a rogue rift opened out of nowhere.

At first the ruined floors were flooded by demons, and Mia worked twice as hard to get rid of them. The terror demons were a bit tricky since they often open portals to jump in only to reappear underneath their feet. She had to be constantly vigilant on the field, including those who were with her. Although Cassandra, Varric, Leliana, and Cullen were present, she trusted none of them to watch her back.

As a crow, she had to fight for herself and for her mission.

However, she had to abort the missions when she saw a rift opened out of nowhere. The soldiers that accompanied them, shouted, saying more demons were coming, but Mia knew better. She saw the glowing woman of which people will mistake as Andraste, before the true hero will come falling right out, as if she pushed him.

That one lone survivor stumbled out of the rift and fell to the ground.

“Mia, wait--!” Rylen was just a second too late.

Immediately, Mia was already darting over to lone survivor with her two short blades ready to slice and dice as the demons were lured in by the new presence. She cut one down with one swift stroke before getting right to another. She tripped and tumbled when a terror demon surprised her, but she rolled away and threw her blade, hitting it right at the eye. It staggered and screeched in pain, but Mia ignored it.

She ran over, using the armor on her arms and chest to take on the wisp attacks of the wraiths.

It hurt, but she wasn’t stopping.

She made it to the lone survivor and her theory was correct.

After confirming that the Hawk of this world was a male apostate and that the Warden was a female Amell, Mia knew that the protagonist of this game had to be a Trevelyan Mage. And she was right.

The man lying in the snow had long locks of black hair. His skin was a tawny shade. His eyes were green before they shut closed, going unconscious. This is without a doubt her sister’s fictional character… Alec Trevelyan. The face was recognizable due to the Nexus Mod images of him, belonging of the original creator.

She remembered her sister’s words…

_This guy is suited for this fic! He’s a circle mage, meaning that he’s probably never been outside. His only strong suit has to be his charm and his social skills. He attended the Conclave because he has good negotiable skills, and he was elected to be the next First Enchanter of Ostwick. However, now that he has the mark, he’s gonna struggle, bleed, and tumble trying his best in the role he’s been forced to carry. And he will suffer… Awe, so angst! I love it!_

Mia grimaced. Authors really do enjoy torturing their MC's.

~ ☆ ~

~ ☆ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Dragon Age Series. I also do not own the images displayed above. Images were taken that were shared from Pinterest so this image isn't commercialized, but it was compiled using Canva.com


	2. Having Faith

~ ☆ ~

As soon as the suspect was brought to the underground dungeon, Mia elected herself to go back to the Forward Camp and continue her duty to keep the demons at bay, like any soldier should be doing. Lieutenant Rylen also followed suit, most likely worried that the girl would get herself killed, just like what happened earlier.

What she did was reckless, Cassandra thought, but it was because of her that they managed to get to the first clue to the cause of all of this chaos.

Or perhaps, the true cause for the explosion.

“He will live. I’ve done all I can for this man,” Adan the defacto healer said after checking over unconscious prisoner. “He might even wake up today or tomorrow. It all depends on him now.”

As he said this, the mark on his hand started to flare out. Solas had been inspecting that part, looking at closely, all the while trying to think of ways to remove it, but without the orb, its power was in the hand of this human…literally.

“Solas?” The Seeker prompted, wanting his input. “Is he responsible for the Breach?”

“Possibly… we won’t know until he wakes,” Solas said. “For the time being, I can surmise that the mark upon his hand could be the key to closing the Breach.”

Her eyes widened, taking a step forward. “Truly?”

“We’ll have to test it on a smaller rift,” Solas said. “If this mage is able to close it, then all the more plausible for him to close the bigger one. And looking closer, he would have no choice but to help.”

Cassandra raised a brow. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, each time the Breach expands, the mark pulses, and unfortunately, it is killing him,” Solas told her. “It would be best to keep a close eye on this one, but Adan is right. There is nothing more for us to do but wait for him to wake.”

The Seeker heavily sighed with a bit of frustration. If only she could just kick the prisoner to wake, but if the prisoner can wake up today, then she will refrain from doing so. If Solas is right about this, then they have a way to close the Breach, but they’ll have to test it out first.

As if he read her mind, the elf said, “there is a small rift. Near the ruined guard post passed the bridge.”

“Go then. I’ll send soldiers on your way before you leave,” Cassandra said. She’d also have to get that other soldier back and have her accompany Solas.

As Solas and Adan were leaving, Cassandra gazed coldly down at the prisoner that was sleeping through this chaos. It was ridiculous. This man had to be responsible for the death of the Divine. If he isn’t, then who is? No one else could have survived the blast. They had yet to find someone inside the Temple who could live and tell the tale. At the same time, no one knew how the explosion started, except for this man.

_Patience…_ _Patience, they say_.

She forced herself to turn away, leaving the spot after ordering the guards to watch after him and make sure that nothing happens to him until she was back.

Then, Leliana came down the stairs and stopped when she saw the Seeker.

“I’ve already sent soldiers to go with Solas…” she said. “I hear they will be securing the spot for when the prisoner wakes up.”

“Yes.” Cassandra answered.

However, before the Seeker could walk away, Leliana then asked her.

“Do you find that soldier suspicious?” Leliana asked.

The Seeker paused. “Do you mean that _Mia?_ ”

“Yes. That _Mia_.”

Cassandra must have been too busy to have noticed the soldiers spreading rumors about a Demon Slayer in their ranks, but after seeing Mia in action, the title was incredibly apt. Her fighting style was wild, and it was unlike any other warrior she had ever witnessed. It was like watching a Rivain duelist, especially with her two blades that were only one-sidedly sharpened.

“…She does seem like an odd character,” Cassandra decided and her brows narrowed. “Do you think she has anything to do with this explosion?”

“…I can’t help but think so,” Leliana said. “She reacted faster than any of us when the prisoner fell out of the rift. She was at his side, killing demons and even getting herself hurt from the wraiths… I believe she knows him.”

Cassandra frowned deeply as she remembered the scene when they got to the survivor. She recalled Rylen asking if Mia knew the prisoner, but Mia answered that they never met. Instead, she emphasized that he’s a survivor. That he must know what happened, and they must keep him alive.

She was also the one that pointed out the glowing mark on his hand.

Then, the Seeker realized. “She… She was certain that he’s not the culprit.”

Leliana nodded slowly. “Yes…”

“What---she is too suspicious to be out in the battlefield,” Cassandra said. “We should have her arrested.”

“Not yet.” Leliana intervened. “We have nothing concrete yet, and at the moment, she is a viable asset on the field. Lieutenant Rylen have said that she had a lot of close calls. He thinks she’s suicidal. I see someone who’s focused on completion, but her reasons are unknown.”

Cassandra frowned deeply. Was the spymaster suggesting that they have to wait and see? Frustrated at this development, she decided to try and understand. “Alright… And what do you think of her?”

Leliana scoffed a bit. What did she think of that girl? Every single hair strand of her body was screaming that there was something very wrong with that woman. Mia acted like a weapon with no emotions. She walked with an expressionless face with a cold gaze that had seen many deaths. Of course, she’d only ever seen the soldier’s eyes. Disturbingly, it felt like was looking at a mirror.

“…She is suspicious, dangerous even, but my agents have found nothing wrong of her, during her time here,” Leliana said. “She had just arrived at Haven, moments before the explosion. When Cullen’s soldiers gathered, she walked up to him and offered her service. By then, her reputation of Demon Slayer started spreading. She kills them day and night, and sleeps only for a few hours before she is up again… I would have mistaken her to be a Grey Warden.”

“Is she?”

Leliana shook her head. “Not that I’m aware of. Only Wardens can tell apart from each other… but at the moment, there’s no need to imprison her. The less of our men dying, the better. We still need an army after this.”

Although they can’t very well leave everything to one woman, Leliana simply thought it would be best to keep a dangerous enemy close in their midst so it can be carefully watched.

~ ☆ ~

Mia already started hearing the soldiers talking.

The soldiers who witnessed the prisoner falling out of the rift had witnessed the glowing woman pushing him out from it. Mia had seen it herself. She had seen the glowing figure momentarily before the prisoner tumbled out. Mia already knew from her sister that the woman wasn’t Andraste, but it was Divine Justinia herself, who risked her life to save Trevelyan.

Alec Trevelyan. He was indeed a pretty face. As Ria have said, if you’re not good at fighting, then you should know how to play the game well enough. Cunning and clever, but at the same time, so innocent is how Ria had described the main character. Also, inquisitive, as should his nature be as he was merely a sheltered mage.

That man… her mission is to keep him alive. It didn’t matter what would happen to her.

In a way… this person belonged to her sister.

Mia must cherish him. Protect him.

“Mia! You’re needed elsewhere!” Rylen interrupted her thoughts. “Seriously, Mia, the thing is dead! I don’t think it can get any more… _dead_ than it already is _._ ”

Mia paused as she looked down at the shroud sprawled out on the ground, now turning to a goopy mess, but she just absentmindedly kept stabbing it. When she slowly came to a halt, the corpse completely withered away, thankful that it was no longer being savaged. It was just unfortunate that it was the only thing that she could stab for the moment. There hadn’t been any demons that were spit out from the rifts recently, and the Breach has been quiet for a while now, so no debris has fallen yet.

“Where am I needed?” Mia asked as she sheathed her blades for now. 

Rylen took her away to one of the buildings still standing after the onslaught, though half of it has toppled, it was still a nice cover from the falling debris. He showed her a map and pointed at the location. She knew that place, and without another word, she headed directly for it.

Going alone, she made it there without any trouble and found Solas and Varric, waiting with a bunch of other scouts in the cover. There was a rift in the area, and demons lingering that had yet to notice their presence.

“ _Storm_. Good to see you, still lively as ever,” Varric greeted the stone-faced Mia as he followed up his introduction. “Varric Tethras. Dashing rogue, and famous author. I’m sure you’ve heard of me, at least once.”

“I’ve heard plenty enough of you,” Mia responded, but she paused, wondering if it was rude. It’s just that Ria never really shuts up about Varric.

Then again, Ria never shuts up about any character of the Dragon Age Franchise, except for Loghain. Ohhh, did she hate Loghain with a passion as volatile as magma.

Quickly, she made amends. “I apologize. That sounded rude. Why did you call me Storm?”

Thankfully, Varric wasn’t so offended as he answered her question. “Well, see, there’s something about you that tells me lightning will strike at any given time. We just never know when.”

“…And I’m the storm that brings the lightning?” Mia asked, though she didn’t need an answer to confirm he was talking about her. “…Since when did I strike like lightning?”

But before Varric could even give her an answer, Solas cut in, saying, “If it is fine with you, I’d like to know your name. I don’t think I can bring myself calling you Storm, or even your other title.”

Demon Slayer. She had found that out recently. Wasn’t there an anime show like that?

“Mia.” She answered anyway. Anime didn’t really matter in this world.

“Just Mia?” Solas questioned.

Mia furrowed her brows. “Yes… aren’t you _just_ Solas?”

His lips quirked a smile at her remark. “I apologize. I had thought every person had a family name.”

“Unfortunately, orphans and slaves are an exception,” Mia said and Solas seemed to flinch when she mentioned slavery. However, she didn’t let him question as she turned to another soldier. “What are we doing here, recruit?”

The recruit looked at her like he wanted to tell her she was also just a recruit, but thought better of it, because he’d seen her in battle, and there was no fucking away he was going to mess with her. “M-my lady, we’ve been assigned to clear the demons in this area for the prisoner that will come if he wakes.”

“Is he awake?” Mia asked.

“Not yet. If there’s no word yet, then we will be clearing this area, and come back again tomorrow,” the recruit said. “To keep the demons at a minimum.”

Mia looked up at the sky, and remembering the short playthrough of the beginning when her sister was playing. The sun was still high enough that there was daylight. Could it be? It could be. The day he fell out of the rift could have been the same day he had to close the Breach.

“Those demons aren’t at a minimum,” Mia refuted to the soldier, who was a bit worried since there were two.

“And… what’s the minimum?” The solder hesitantly asked.

“ _Zero._ ”

“That’s hardly a _minimum—_ Wait! Where are you going? Don’t--! Ohhhhh Maker!”

The soldier sounded like a second Lt. Rylen, but she didn’t care for him at the moment. Her eyes were already zeroing in on the demons loitering about the small rift. Unsheathing her blades, she was sauntering over to the demons. However, when she felt a crawling sensation through every fiber of her being, screaming that magic was being cast, she darted forward.

The barrier sigil missing her by inches as she was already slaughtering the demons left and right, not needing the elf’s protection.

In less than a minute, the demons were killed and the area was cleared for the time being.

Mia moved back a good 2-3 meters away, her eyes focused on the swirling rift.

“See what I mean, Chuckles?” Varric began to say as the group sauntered over by her side. “You can except lightning, but you’ll never see it coming.”

“For once, your choice of name is apt.” Solas admitted.

Mia was currently unsure of what they meant about her nickname being Storm. Her sister Ria had already given her a suitable nickname if the fictional Varric ever named her. _Guardian_.

Thirty minutes passed, and a scout soon arrived, telling them that the prisoner was awake and that the Seeker was bringing him here. He was going to tell them to clear out the demons, but the area was empty for a while now. In fact, each time Mia cleared it out, the wait time for demons pouring out got longer and longer. It had been twenty minutes since the last group of demons were cleared out.

“Chuckles… do you think those _spirits_ from the other end _know_ that _she’s_ waiting outside?” Varric asked.

“That wouldn’t be possible, and yet I could believe it,” Solas said with a straight face.

Now they were just being silly. Mia thought.

Another ten minutes passed, and this time, spirits came flooding out. A total of five had bravely stepped out as they were contorted into one rage demon, and four enhanced wraiths, taking the magical fiery effects.

Mia wasted no time, honing on the rage demon as her prey. The rage demon tried to claw at her, but she side stepped at the last moment, dodging his attack before her blades sliced through its arms like knife to butter. It screeched in agony and rage as it tried again with its other claw. She seemed to know it was coming because once more, she spun to avoid it before using an uppercut slash to take down its other claw. Now the creature had no arms. Fire began to bubble on its skin as its wrathful gaze set down on the human.

Then the rage demon flinched. Its flames withering when it met her eyes and knew what that gaze meant. It reminded him of when the ruling sloth of a dominion nearly destroyed it for being around its area without permission. For touching a dreamer that was clearly not in its right to meddle with. A gaze of those who were rightfully in power. The eyes of a predator. No. That can’t be. The creatures from the waking lands wouldn’t see demons as prey... right?

Its hesitance was its mistake as Mia easily ended its life. Unknowingly to those on the battlefield, its essence became replenishment for the duelist warrior.

At the moment the field was cleared, Seeker Cassandra and the prisoner had made it up to the ruin.

“Quickly! Before more come through!” Solas called out and the seeker pushed the mage over to the elf.

The mage looked back at her with a shocked look before heading over to the elf. Solas grabbed his hand and pushed it towards the rift.

‘In a single gesture, he tugged the rift to close, closing the curtains from the denizens of the fade.’ Mia remembered how Ria phrased it, and it seemed to be a fitting description after watching him close the hole in the fabric of reality.

The mage pulled away, startled at the closing of the rift, and then asked the elven apostate what he did. Mia watched this scene almost a hundred times as Ria seemed to have a habit of starting a new game over and over and over… So, everything of the first part of the game, including the joyous Hinterlands, Mia remembered well. At least some of it. She mostly remembered her sister cursing and complaining on how long the first part took.

“And are you with the Chantry…?” _Alec_ asked.

Mia soon realized that the prisoner was talking to him. That line. She knew that line, but she didn’t see him use it on Varric. Instead, it was opted for her. For a moment, she wondered if this was her sister’s doing—or if ever her sister decided to write her in a fiction, this would happen.

_“…Hahahahahahaha!”_

Her delayed and unexpected laughter caused Solas, Varric, and Cassandra to flinch as they looked at Mia with horror. Now that they thought about it, she always had this… _expressionless_ face. Not that this was a time to smile or make jokes, but she never even showed anger or annoyance, not even in her tone. Yet here she was…laughing at his question. All the while, the prisoner was forcing a small smile, looking confused as to why she was laughing.

In an instant, she stopped.

Her face back to being stoic as she calmly answered, “No.”

“Oh…Umm… may I know your name?” He asked as he noticed the others around him fell quiet, so he tried to keep things less… _awkward._

“Mia, Your Worship.”

Alec paused, tilting his head. “Um, that is not my title--”

“Yes, it is,” Mia insisted.

Cassandra, who has gotten over her shock over Mia’s outburst, argued. “You are the last person I expect to believe in such rumors--”

“It is no rumor,” Mia said. “You were there. You saw the woman behind the rift. She saved him. Whether that was Andraste or not, this man has been chosen.”

Chosen by her sister, but nonetheless, if the mark fits…worship it.

“That--! That is ridiculous.” Cassandra said, obviously rattled by Mia’s words.

Mia, unshaken, spoke back. “ _Faith_ is not ridiculous, Seeker. I know for sure this man will close the Breach.”

Alec, whose eyes held so much fear despite keeping his calm demeanor, asked her. “Even if it kills me?”

The duelist merely tilted her head at him. “Do not worry. I won’t let anything happen to you, and I’m fairly certain it’s going to take a miracle to kill you… after all, you were the only one who survived the blast, Your Worship.”

Alec looked rattled. Mia felt a bit sorry now and quickly added, “No pressure though. Let’s head to the Breach, now, shall we, Seeker?”

It took a few moments for them to keep going as the soldiers with them had to return first to Haven to deliver the news. Mia knew they had to be gathering more soldiers to get to the Forward Camp for the diversion battle while the Herald closes the Breach.

As they make their journey toward the Forward Camp, they came across demons in their path. True to Mia’s words, she didn’t let any demons get close to him. Her job was easier with Cassandra, Solas, and Varric around. Little did she know, it was actually the opposite. Mia made the Seeker’s job easier on escorting he prisoner to the Forward Camp.

Meanwhile, Alec Trevelyan had no idea what to make of Mia. At first, she frightened him in a way that made him believe she was some sort of cultist, or that she was in the process of forming a cult around him. He believed in the Maker himself, but he wasn’t that devout. He didn’t believe that Maker would involve himself in such things. Besides, why him? Why him out of all people in the Conclave did he survive? Why did Andraste choose him?

“So, did you do it?” Varric had decided to ask Alec, and before even the circle mage could refute, Mia already beat him to it.

“He didn’t do it.” Mia said with a tone of indisputable truth.

Alec’s heart swelled a bit as he was shocked at Mia’s conviction.

“How are you even so sure?” Cassandra asked, still disturbed by Mia’s words. “The prisoner doesn’t even remember the explosion, nor even coming out of from the fade.”

“Did you have a reason to destroy the Conclave and kill the Divine?” Mia asked, this time, looking at Alec.

Alec immediately answered. “No! We---I attended the Conclave with my siblings. We were there to present the Ostwick Circle’s study and research that showed a promise that for three decades, we had no incidents of possession, no need to make tranquils, and proved that every circle member never used blood magic. We had every intention to help broker a peace between mages and templars. It wouldn’t make sense---I wouldn’t squander the opportunity for the chance of a better future for the abused and the lyrium-addicts.”

Mia knew for certain that this Alec is one hundred percent Ria’s character. He is a firm believer of the Circle, just like the other lady with the decorative horns similar to Maleficent. He believed the Circles are necessary, but changes were needed to make it less a prison, and have Templars and Mages working together.

“And there’s your answer, Seeker,” Mia told her.

Cassandra narrowed her eyes at her. “You take his word, just like that?”

“I believe in him,” Mia said and she turned to Alec. “And I believe that _you_ are the only one that can close the Breach.”

Alec still felt slightly unsettled, and the weight on his shoulders got…heavier.

~ ☆ ~


	3. For The HERALD!

~ ☆ ~

They made it to the forward camp and Mia stood behind Alec, listening to all this bullshit. She remembered Ria would just be skipping this _rooster’s_ lines. However, she hasn’t forgotten that this rooster is the reason why the people of Haven will survive the coming catastrophe. Mia had forgotten which catastrophe though it had to do with Haven burning.

The details were a bit muddled.

“Use the mountain path,” Alec decided when presented to decide. “Work together. You all know what’s at stake.”

Obviously with slight disapproval, Cassandra conceded to Alec’s choice since it’s his life at stake.

“Leliana, bring everyone left in the valley. _Everyone._ ”

As they walked away, Chancellor Rooster uttered vice words, and it may have rattled the Seeker, but she didn’t show it. She was determined to see this through. Mia respected Cassandra that much. If not for her, the prisoner would have surely died by now with no chance of ever redeeming himself.

“Seeker Cassandra,” Mia stopped her when they were at the other side of the bridge, ready to move.

“What is it?” She asked. “We do not have time to argue.”

“I am not here to argue. I will be going to help with the diversion,” Mia said to her. “I only need to help them long enough, and then I will catch up to you all at the first rift.”

Solas, who had overheard her, decided to ask with a skeptic brow. “You seem very certain of yourself that you can change the tide of battle.”

The elf’s view of her had changed unfavorably. Mostly because she was more of an enigma than the prisoner with the misfortune to bear the mark. Her prowess in battle nearly has no limits, but so was her arrogance.

He continued. “You have not stopped fighting since this morning.”

“Neither has anyone else. What is your point, _just_ Solas?” Mia asked impatiently. “It should not matter to you whether my life will be in danger. As a soldier, it’s an occupational hazard.”

“Lady Mia, I can see Solas’ point,” Alec intervened. “I, too, am worried how much you’ve been pushing yourself.”

“He’s right. We hardly even lift a finger with you around,” Varric supported them. “Not that we’re ungrateful, but we are worried of your condition.”

_They wouldn’t know_. Mia thought. It did seem unnatural for her to not be tired, swinging her blades around. Even the Seeker looked more haggard than she was.

“I see… you all are very kind,” Mia said as she turned to Alec. “And that is why I must go… Do not worry. Same as you, it will take a lot to kill me.”

Alex gave her a small smile. It left him feeling odd, but he was comforted to know that at least she understood. He didn’t want her dying, especially since she seemed to be the only one who truly believed him to be innocent without a single doubt.

“Seeker Cassandra, I must go. Maker go with you,” Mia said, knowing to add that phrase.

Cassandra’s shoulders loosened a bit before she nodded, giving consent. “And with you.”

Without another second wasted, Mia sauntered off, going with the soldiers that were heading to the battlefield where three rifts were dominating the area. She had been there earlier, and now she had heard the demons have gathered again. Good.

Anything to get the blood off her hands.

~ ◊ ~

It seemed unbelievable, but the moment Lieutenant Rylen sent Mia away, the demons started pouring out of the rifts again and they had more losses in the few hours she was absent.

That… just cannot be.

Ever since Mia was assigned under his command, the woman was an unpredictable force of nature. She had skills that showed off years of experience regardless who she faced. Even the sizes of demons from wraiths to terror demons didn’t stop her from cutting it down. Instead, her fighting style adapted and changed, depending on what opponent she faced.

At first, Mia was considered an oddball. Rylen remembered her description very well about bodies that would be burned alive would tend to curl up. It seemed frightening how she would know that, but it took a while for the Lieutenant to realize that---in her strange way---she was comforting the other soldiers that the victims died swiftly with minimal suffering. Most didn’t see it that way, and they avoided her like she was a barbaric woman.

Nevertheless, it allowed her to stand out more, especially in battle.

Rylen couldn’t stop her, because she was someone unstoppable. He had thought plenty of times that she was going to die, and yet she always emerged victorious. He remembered that one time her arm popped out from its shoulder. She still fought with her one fighting arm while her other arm dangled about like a puppet. Thankfully, they had a moment of peace and her teammates quickly worked to pop her arm back into her shoulder. When she cried out in pain, it brought Rylen a sense of relief. She wasn’t a doll. She still felt things that made her human and not… _tranquil_.

The lieutenant knew then that the recruit simply lived a life different from his own, and her struggles and suffering made her out to be this way.

He worried though that her constant act of altruism will be the death of her.

“W-we have to clear those demons out?” One soldier asked, terrified in his boots as the whole battlefield had demons loitering about, and to make it worse, debris from the Breach kept falling that area, giving birth to more demons. “We’re going to die, aren’t we? Used as a diversion for that prisoner---what if he can’t close it? What if we’re all doomed from the start?”

“Be quiet!” Rylen snapped at him. He didn’t want this soldier’s fear to ruin the others that were getting ready to fight.

“I’m sorry, sir, but so many of our people are dead!” He said. “We don’t even know if this prisoner can even close the thing!”

That was what all the soldiers were worrying. Could the prisoner even close it? If not, will they even survive it? Faith was wavering, and Commander Cullen was too far ahead in battle, so it was up to Rylen to gather these soldiers’ wits and have them ready to fight.

But what can he say? Even he himself had doubts that they will make it out alive. They might all die for nothing.

Then someone shouted, “He can close it!”

Every soldier turned their gaze to the female voice, and to their surprise, it was the notorious _Demon Slayer_. The sight of her bolstered their wits, and like Rylen, they have seen her in battle. They have seen how not one demon was able to win against her. They have also witnessed how---when she left the battle elsewhere---the demons grew in numbers upon the field, as if knowing she was no longer around. Some were calling her the Demon that all demons were scared off.

Though despite her reputation, the soldiers’ bravery wavered.

“What do you mean by he can close it?” The disbeliever asked.

“I meant what I said. I saw him close the rift! And other soldiers at the Forward Camp have seen it as well!” Mia said as she drew her blades. “Those who were there when the prisoner came out! Have you forgotten what you’ve witnessed? Were you not there when you saw the woman that pushed him out?”

Rylen had seen it. Soldiers have whispered, but none dared to say it aloud. Many were saying that the woman behind the rift had to be Andraste. It had to be. It was belief.

Belief that Mia decided to exploit.

“So, what do you all have to worry about?” She asked them as she soon unsheathed her blades. “With or without you, I am going into that field. I will give you my blade to you, my fellows in arms, and I will fight for you in this battle that you see hopeless, but I see it as the tides changing. You know when they say one person can’t make a difference. They’re right. But! _WE_ can make a difference, and it starts _one_ , before more and more will follow… Same as you, I don’t know if I’ll be able to see tomorrow again, but we can make tomorrow happen, and I’m here to make sure we get there!”

Rylen was floored. This was the most she ever talked out of the whole week she has been here under his command, and surprisingly, her words were drowning away the fear that terrorized every soldier under his command.

And all she had to do was stand there and talk.

“And so… my brothers and sisters, will you fight with me?” She asked.

“…I will,” Rylen said, giving in to her words. “Come on, you whelps! Are you bunch of pissing nugs?! Or the hot-blooded soldiers ready to fight?!”

At once, the soldiers were up on their feet, shouting out a ‘huzzah’ form of battle cry. Rylen was relieved. He managed to get the soldiers again willing to fight, and it’s all because of their Demon Slayer.

“Then let’s not waste anymore time. Lieutenant, Sir! We need to go,” Mia urged him, and at once, they all started filing out to the battlefield.

When they arrived, it was Mia who charged first, shouting out as she has never done so before, bolstering the spirits of every fighting man and woman.

“For your lives!!” She shouted. “ _For Thedas!!_ And for the HERALD OF ANDRASTE!!”

“HAAAH!!!” / “--Wait, what she said?” / “--- _Herald...??_ ”

Rylen was floored once more as Mia charged off with half the soldiers that weren’t stunned by her last words.

_Herald of Andraste?!?_

Rylen shook his head. This wasn’t the time to argue. “CHARGE!!”

His shout prompted the rest to start running into the field, following at Mia’s assault against the demons.

~ ☆ ~

Mia was glad that the wimps finally had the courage to fight. She wasn’t sure how much more bullshit she could offer to them, but even if they weren’t coming, she would have fought, even if it would have taken her longer.

The three rifts continued to swirl, but no demons were willing to come out.

Annoyingly, the soldiers started chanting Demon Slayer. Were they referring to her? If there’s a way for her to introduce the anime, Demon Slayer, then they’ll see that the demons of that world are much more frightening than the ones here in Thedas. She didn’t come close to the power an actual Demon Slayer would have.

“Recruit Mia!”

Mia spun about and saw the Commander fast approaching her with Lt. Rylen right behind him.

She saluted. “Commander!”

“At ease,” he said and she relaxed. He continued, “I am pleased to see you return. It took several losses to recognize the difference you alone have made here.”

“I’m sure that’s not true. I do not think I could have killed all those demons alone,” Mia told him in the earnest truth.

Rylen raised a brow, giving a small smile. “And how come I just don’t believe that?”

Before Mia could correct him, there was lightning in the distance, coming from the source of the breach. What was she doing? She had no time chit-chatting and wasting time here. Leliana must have already made it there safely while the diversion was in process. Were they fighting the demon Pride?

“Commander! I must go. The field is clear now, please hold on a bit longer,” Mia told him before she sheathed her blades and took out sprinting.

-

Rylen watched her go, disappearing as she hopped off a small hill.

“Maker…! How can she still have the energy?” He asked. He wouldn’t be able to keep up at the pace she was going.

Cullen had no answer. As haggard as he was, he wouldn’t be able to run that fast. His energy has depleted for fighting and defending all day. It made him feel so… old.

“Come on, Lieutenant. Let’s have our men pull back and rest, while things are still at peace.”

“Aye, Commander.”

-

Mia soon arrived at the scene of the battle, and she caught them fighting a powerful pride demon that had a lightning whip as a weapon. Geez, this was Pride they were talking about, right? A whip should be used by Desire. Moving on, that whip was a problem.

Looking around, her eyes finally caught sight of Alec. He looked quite disheveled, but very much alive. He was surrounded by Solas, Varric, and two other soldiers, trying to get him to the crystallizing rift. However, demons have blocked their paths, and they were having some difficulty managing.

Without any second, she leaped off from the balcony and landed with a roll to minimize the impact.

She drew her blade immediately and darted right over at a shade that was about to claw at Alec.

In one swing, she cut it down before it could even touch him.

Alec was startled, but was relieved to see her.

“Mia!”

“Alec!”

His eyes widened and confusion swept across his face. Mia had no time for his confuddling as she grabbed him and pulled him right behind her before she swung her blade, cutting another demon’s face. Solas and Varric were currently busy fighting off the other wraiths that had started aiming at them when the other two soldiers fell easily.

“Wait, how did you--”

“Alec. Listen to me.” Mia cut him off. “I’m going after the Pride. You _must_ close that rift! If you don’t, we are all going to die here…!”

Alec shut his mouth closed, pursing his lips tightly as his shoulders tensed up. She stared at him longer, making sure that her words got across him.

“Do you understand me, Alec?” She asked him. “Providence or not, you have the power to save us. We need you right now. Can you do it?”

“…Yes… Yes,” he said a second time with more conviction. “I just need to get closer to do it…!”

“And I’ll deal with the Pride,” she promised him.

Varric and Solas soon returned to their side after being derailed by wraiths. Leliana, who was helping the Seeker, had left her side and came over, probably knowing that they need the prisoner to interact with the rift if they are to do any harm with the Pride.

“Go!” Leliana ordered and Mia left their side, rushing over to the giant demon.

She saw the giant horned beast, stomping the ground and it caught many soldiers off guard as they tumbled over on their asses. It snarled at them, and raised its hands with claws, ready to tear them apart. Cassandra ran to the soldier’s side and she had her shield up, but how much force can she even take…?

Mia grabbed a hand-sized rubble and chucked it at the Pride.

The rubble made a ‘bonk’ sound against the side of its head.

Slowly, it set its angry gaze over to Mia.

**_ROAAARRR!!_ **

It roared out in rage so strong that it shook the crumbling stone walls.

Mia glared and roared back, “ _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!_ ”

And somehow, she was just as fearsome as the Pride. She was so terrifying that even the hostile demons in the field had stopped. Frozen still. Cassandra noticed that. The shades and wraiths looked to be…shaking… Was that even possible…?

It had to be. The shades near her dared not approach her, nor even attempt to attack her from behind.

The Pride Demon was the only foolish beast eager to face her.

It snarled back, obviously offended at the human before it started to charge, ready to completely smash the female into nothing but guts and bits.

Mia dashed right at the creature, holding one blade tightly as she planned her attack…

Then, the rift exploded, causing a shockwave that damaged every demon in the field, including the Pride. Its powerful barrier skin was interrupted and it imploded, hurting the beast itself. It cried out of surprise and pain as it stumbled on to its knees.

That’s when Mia got close enough, leaping on its knee, and then right at its face…

She plunged her blade right through its skull, and the momentous attack sent the pride reeling back. It flailed about before Mia dug her blade deeper into its skull, killing it instantly.

The pride fell to its back with Mia still having her sword deep into its skull. Then its body started to dissipate. Its essence going straight to the rift and destabilized it. Mia swung her blade once, getting the gunk off, before sheathing it. She saw Alec not too far, looking at her with wonder.

“Now!” Cassandra’s voice cut through. “Seal the rift!”

Alec snapped out of it and he focused on the bleeding rift. His hand reached out, connecting with it…

During this time, Mia remembered a part of passage when Alec would wake in Haven. His head would be throbbing still. A concussion. He’d be disoriented for a while which will hinder his travel to the Hinterlands. And all because he landed his head hard on concrete due to the rift’s closure. Mia can only quietly apologize to her sister in her head before rushing right over to Alec.

When Alec successfully closed the rift, there was a huge blast that sent everyone flying. Luckily Mia got to Alec just in time and felt him slam unto her. She quickly wrapped her arms around him, taking the impact, as they both fell to the ground. Smoke and debris fogging up the area.

Then, another shockwave came through from the sky, and Mia crouched over, keeping Alec covered. She felt pellets of debris hitting her, but she dared not move, protecting Ria---- _Alec._

Protecting Alec.

She stayed still for a little while longer even when the quiet had already settled, and people were calling for others. For survivors.

Mia lifted her head, and gazed down at the Herald who has passed out. She checked his head, running her fingers through his scalp. No bleeding. No bumps. She set her hand on his head and it was warm…

A little too warm.

“Mia!”

She looked up and saw Cassandra approaching her with Leliana right behind. In the thickness of the smoke, she could also make out Solas and Varric. Everyone was very much alive.

“Is he…??” Cassandra asked the obvious question, even if she didn’t finish it.

Mia nodded. “He’s alive, but I think he’s running a fever. He needs medical help.”

The Seeker nodded and called for the apostate. “Solas!”

Solas was already making his way over to Mia even as the Seeker called his name. He knelt down by her side and checked over Alec who was lying on the soldier’s lap.

He used a quick spell to check over his vitals, before saying, “We need to get him back to Haven. At once.”

Mia nodded. “Agreed.”

As Ria would say… The wrath of heaven has ended, but the threat still remains.

~ ☆ ~

**Author's Notes**

Honest to goodness, I was laughing my ass off when I was typing the paragraph where Mia was leading the troop to charge, especially the part where she was yelling,

"For your lives!!! _For Thedas!!_ And for the HERALD OF ANDRASTE!!”

Like, half the troops were shouting, "YEAH!!!" While the other half were like, "YEA---Wait, what?"

So yeah... I decided it was Mia's fault that the title Herald of Andraste started spreading.

Time Paradox.


	4. An Offer of Friendship

~ ☆ ~

Mia settled herself in the corner of the Herald’s room for four days and six hours now.

This all happened because of an assassin nearly ending Alec’s life.

The day after the Breach was stabilized, word of Alec’s accomplishment spread all over Haven, and Mia knew it will soon reach all of Thedas in less than a day. People writing letters with birds can do that because somehow these flying creatures are able to reach far nations in less than a few hours. Regardless on how fast information spread, what’s important is that everyone knows that Alec Trevelyan is the Herald of Andraste.

It was clean-up day that morning, and Mia worked with her fellow soldiers from morning to night to gather the dead and burn them all. Customs here in Thedas were different from earth because burying them will just give spirits a chance to possess them and rise from the dead to do demonic things. Sadly, none of their loved ones got to say good bye.

Mia gave her respects, and all the while, she wondered if her family also cremated her.

While she wasn’t helping with cremation, Mia made it a habit to visit the Herald’s cabin whenever she got the chance. That day, she went there five times. The following day, she visited at least eight times. At that point, Leliana and Cassandra were finding her suspicious, but they didn’t arrest her.

On the third day, she left training early and went to visit. At that point, she saw an unfamiliar guard standing outside the Herald’s cabin, who was letting a sketchy-looking servant inside.

Mia’s spider senses were tingling as she rushed right over. The fake guard tried to stop her and she saw him grabbing the hilt of his sword. She wasted no time, sprinting right over and delivering a round-house kick that sent him flying. Her obvious attack sent Haven on alert and bystanders called the guards before she rushed right inside the cabin.

She found Adan on the ground, blood apparent on the side of his head and the assailant, who looked a bit burned, holding a dagger and ready to stab the sleeping Alec.

Mia pounced on him.

By the time Cullen and Cassandra got there, the attacker was already screaming and crying as Mia had broken two of his arms, bending them in the wrong way. She was on her way to breaking his legs by snapping his knees, but Cullen quickly restrained her.

Both the assassin and the guard were thrown in imprison, and their execution was set for morning.

Meanwhile, the security around the Herald doubled. Or even tripled, because Mia was also assigned to protect the Herald.

So, for four days, six hours, and fifteen minutes, she was guarding Alec. If she had it her way, she would have been guarding day and night, but they said they couldn’t allow her to that. To get Mia to leave the graveyard shift, they had to assign two guards inside at night.

Mia reluctantly caved in, but she spied the cabin every once in a while.

She wasn’t too put off, knowing that any morning now, Alec will wake.

_Knock, knock!_

Mia got up from her chair, glancing once over to Alec, before walking over to answer the door, only to meet with that same servant that had an androgynous look about her. Mia would have had a hard time guessing the gender if not for the apparent small peaches on her chest.

“H-hello, Serah. I have these herbs requested by the Healer for later.”

“Thank you for your hard work,” Mia said as she took the basket, but then she felt like she should say something to this elf. She remembered how Ria would complain about not being able to be friends with this cute elf.

“What is your name, miss?” Mia asked.

The elf looked a bit startled and she seemed anxious as if the soldier had a problem with her, but otherwise she gave the soldier her name.

“Sh-Shari, My Lady.”

“Mia.” She corrected the elf. And then, Mia smiled warmly at her. “Again, thank you for bringing this to me, Shari.”

Shari stood there, gaping, taking in by such beauty. “Y…you’re…welcome…?”

However, Mia wasn’t sure why Shari was looking at her weirdly. Did she smile wrongly?

“Good bye.” Mia then closed the door on her as she dropped her smile.

The former crow frowned deeply. Every time she would smile, people would just stare at her oddly with their mouths gaping. She should control her facial expressions more. Maybe she should wear her mask more often.

Walking back in, Mia halted in her steps when she saw the Herald was sitting up.

He was awake.

“Good morning,” Mia greeted him and his eyes went to her. “How are you feeling?”

He reached up, scratching the back of his head.

“A little disoriented, but…better, I suppose,” he said.

She set down the basket on the table and moved towards him before sitting down on his bedside. Her hand reached up, touching the back of his head, looking for any bumps. All the while, he sat still with his cheeks flushing slightly at how close she was.

“Really? I made sure your head wouldn’t hit the concrete… Yes. No bumps.”

Alec then pulled away at her mothering touch, smiling sheepish. “No, I mean… how long have I been sleeping?”

“A week.”

His brows raised. “A week…?!”

Mia blinked. Oh… one would feel disoriented if they had been in a coma for a week.

She stood up from the bed and went across the room to pour him a glass of water. The water was still fresh since this morning, and she covered it with a cloth to keep the dust away. She took the glass and handed it over to Alec for him to drink.

Alec was taken back before he shared her an appreciative smile while he took the glass.

“Thank you…” He said.

“You’re welcome…”

Mia watched him drink the water while she examined his features more. He’d look a lot like Ria if his eyes were a bit more slanted like an Asian and if his nose was flat. Then, give him a P and F syndrome, slap him some boobs, and he’d be just like Ria.

“Did I do it?” He asked. “Did I close the breach?”

Mia paused, thinking. “Hmmm… Yes and no.”

“No?” He looked up in a panic.

“You did stop the breach from growing,” Mia amended. “Right now, as Solas have explained to us, it is _stabilized_ so it’s no longer tearing up the veil… it hangs in suspension. We still need to find a way to close it properly, but for the moment, everyone in haven is safe, thanks to you.”

He felt relieved but his tensed shoulders told her he still felt troubled.

Mia knew why. She reached out, placing a hand on his shoulder, gripping it firmly.

“…Your older brother and sister would have been very proud of you.”

He looked up again at her with eyes glistening with tears that were filling up from the words she uttered.

“Did you… did you know them?”

“I wished I did,” Mia said. “They must have been good people, always looking after you. They always make sure that you know that you are their favorite brother…”

He was overwhelmed between shock, grief, and warmth. He covered his mouth as if to smother a sob. Mia waited patiently for him to recuperate.

After a moment, he asked her. “How did--...how would you know that if you’ve never met?”

“My sister…” Mia answered hesitantly as she found herself unable to lie when facing him. “…I think she knew them.”

“Is that how you know me?” He asked.

“Yes.” It wasn’t lie. She knew Alec through her sister, because it was her sister that created him.

Sort of.

“I’m giving you thirty minutes to get ready before we head to the Chantry, Your Worship,” Mia told him. “Lady Cassandra and Sister Leliana have been waiting for you to wake up. There are many things that they need to go over with you, and I promise after that, you’ll have time to grieve.”

His face hardened for moment before he nodded.

“No. I will go now… Thank you, Mia.”

Mia nodded. “I will escort you there.”

There was no warning for Haven to realize that their Herald was finally awake. The doors just opened, and Alec stepped outside the cabin with Mia at his side, her hand resting on the grips of her blades.

One of the four guards standing outside the cabin tilted his head to see who stepped out and his eyes bulged out to see who was finally awake. He spun first, saluting, and shouted aloud, “Y-YOUR WORSHIP!!”

That startled the rest of the guards as they scrambled to salute.

“YOUR WORSHIP!”

At this point, Haven was fully notified that the Herald of Andraste was awake from his long-ass sleep.

Mia watched as Alec looked extremely troubled. _Poor fellow._ She pulled up her black mask that covered her nose and mouth before pulling on her blue hoodie over her head. She walked to his side and gestured him to follow. Reminded of their urgent need to get to the Chantry, Alec went with her and did his best to ignore the looks and the murmurs that surrounded him.

As the people talked about him closing the breach, or the mark on his hand, or that Andraste chose him, he started also hearing about the Demon Slayer not leaving his side.

He was a little glad that he wasn’t the only spectacle walking around.

“There’s a rumor that she too fell out of a rift when the explosion happened.” / “She’s the one who found him too.” / “Maybe it’s destiny.” / “The Herald and The Demon Slayer.”

_Roll_ _credits._ Mia thought as Cinema Sin’s voice dubbed over that popular quote. Still. Ria wouldn’t title it that way. Her little sister was fond of using song names as fiction titles. She remembered how Ria was going to name this fiction “Love of My Life” composed by Queen.

After all, this was a romance story between a Circle Mage and a Tevinter Mage.

Thankfully for Alec, they soon arrived at the Chantry and they went straight in, ignoring the gathering Mother and Sisters at the steps. However, when they went in, Alec slowed down as they could hear Chancellor Rooster and Seeker Cassandra arguing from the room at the end of the hall.

Mia stopped at the doors and knocked hard, twice, causing Alec to flinch a bit. He wasn’t actually ready to walk in, and she knew that, but no one is ever ready over anything.

“I’ll be outside waiting for you,” she told him. “You’ll be fine.”

Her assurance calmed him down and bravely, he walked in through the doors. At first, Rooster was ordering the guards to detain him, but Cassandra dismissed them. They saluted and walked out. Mia watched them as they also stopped to salute her too before going to their posts to guard the war room. The doors closed, and the Demon Slayer waited.

Not too long after, Rooster came out. He jumped a bit when he saw Mia, before throwing a nasty glare at her way.

“This is _your_ doing…!” He snarled. “You heretic…!”

Mia merely tilted her head to the side. What did he mean by that? Everything happening to Alec was already decided by the Bioware Game Developers. Him carrying the title, “The Herald of Andraste”, was fated to happen regardless if she was here or not.

So, for now, she pursed her lips, taking in the heat as she watched the Rooster storm off, fluffing his feathers.

Still, it bothered her…

What did he mean by it was her fault?

~ ☆ ~

The rest of the day went uneventful as Mia escorted him back to his cabin, and this time, she left him alone. She knew he needed time to be alone. Everything was happening fast. Can one even imagine what it’s like? To be one day accused of committing mass-killing, and then the next be raised as an idol for many of the faithful? Mia could almost say she understood how Alec felt.

After all, some unknown higher power decided to put her soul inside the body of dead crow in a world of what was supposed to be just a _video game_.

“You sure awfully care a lot about him. Did you know him?”

Mia didn’t flinch. She knew she was being watch. She remembered Ria telling her that Leliana was just like her, if Mia was a little bit more of a stone-cold killer, instead of a yandere-personality---WHICH she didn’t.

Turning around, she had to lower her gaze a bit more when she realized the person talking was a small female dwarf with ginger hair.

“…I’ve only met him a week ago,” Mia said.

The dwarf raised a brow. “You like him then?”

“Very much,” Mia answered simply, and the dwarf tried hard to hide her surprise. “Who are you? May I help you?”

“…I’m Harding. Scout Harding.”

James. James Bonds. It had the same feeling, Mia thought.

“Mia.” She simply gave her name. “Can I help you with something?”

“Yeah. How about I’ll buy you a drink?” She offered. “I mean, it’s not every day I get to speak with a real _Demon Slayer_.”

Mia hesitated. Is this…? Could this be…?

It’s been a long time, but… is this what she hoped it is??

…An offer of _friendship…?!?!?!?!_

“…Yes. I’ll take that drink.”

If Harding was surprise, she didn’t show it as they both walked over to the tavern. They easily found a small table with two empty seats as it was still currently the middle of the afternoon. Too early for supper to begin though not too much that there weren’t people already seated. Harding then ordered them two mugs of ale.

Mia lowered her mask and took a sip, before blanching. Awful. They watered it down.

But! That didn’t matter! She was here to finally prove her friendship skills had advanced!

She must make her little sister proud!

“So… did you know that demon hunters used to exist centuries ago?” Harding began to say.

Answer honestly! She could hear Ria say.

“I did not. I never considered myself a hunter,” Mia said as she wondered if this place also had elements of the series, _Supernatural_ , but that wasn’t possible at all. Wait. Do Demon hunters carry the same enigma as grey wardens then? That demons follow where they go?

Mia’s brows furrowed in worry. “…Is that not a good thing that I’m _like_ them?”

“Oh, no, I think it’s very good!” Harding amended. “I just wanted to know if you were trained as one. The way how you handled those demons in the battlefield, it clearly shows you had a lot of experience with them!”

So, she wanted to know… Ria was right. A friendship sometimes starts out like a business. Both interested parties have something to gain and to lose, not just starting a relationship. One must impress them with one’s individual traits and experiences in order to maintain a relationship.

Right. Here she goes.

“I was self-trained,” Mia answered honestly. “In these last few years, the spread of demons had risen exponentially, and so, when I was in the middle of changing careers, I decided myself to go out and kill demons.”

“O-Oh… just like that?” Harding asked, hesitating on taking her words seriously. “What were you before you decided to hunt demons?”

“A Crow.”

Many populated tables near them sputtered and choked on their food when they heard Mia say that as she calmly took a sip, unaware of how shocked and appalled the patrons were when they overheard their conversation. Even Harding was gaping in disbelief at the casual delivery of admitting she was once an assassin.

Meanwhile, Mia took her silence as acceptance as she continued on her tale of changing careers.

“And so, my first assignment began in a small village south of Ansburg of the Free Marches,” Mia began. “There was a blood mage terrorizing them, and in fact, the blood mage was actually a Desire Demon that had already assimilated with the mage. I wish I could say I took care of it promptly, but not all first assignments go smoothly. As a normal person, magic is difficult to fight against. You have to be watching their cues, their movements, and their eyes… Against an opponent that I’ve never faced before, I had to rely mostly on my instincts and my sense of danger.”

Harding fell quiet as she listened. Mia was all the more encouraged to continue her story, seeing how attentive her new friend was. All the while, she failed to realize that she had the entire tavern eavesdropping on them at a very obvious manner, since every casual conversation had stopped, making her story stand out more.

Mia sighed. “During the skirmish, I twisted my ankle and took its opportunity to blast me with energy magic. Then, it pinned me to the ground and started to straddle my hips. It proceeded to whisper close to my ear, promising me a good night, some warm pleasure, and absolute bliss as its hands started to feel up and down my body, caressing me--”

“Stop!” Harding interrupted before it got too graphic. Her face completely red. “H-h-how did you kill it…!?”

Mia blinked. Was she being too slow? Right. She should just get straight to the point.

“I lied to it. I pretended to kiss it, before slicing its neck with my dagger that I had hidden behind my back.”

Harding sighed. “That’s… That’s good.”

The dwarf was extremely relieved that the story was over. She wondered whose bright idea it was to invite the soldier over to the tavern. Was it Charter that suggested it? Either way, Harding did not expect the recruit to share her story so easily. After all, they had already dug up information of her, and so far, her words were accurate.

“You should hide the fact that you were once a Crow from now on,” Harding suggested. “Crows don’t usually let their people walk away, especially not for a change in career.”

Mia felt her heart thump a bit as she mistook Harding’s advice for concern.

“Do not worry. If they come after me, I kill them,” she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

“…Right.”

Mia decided to regale more tales of her adventures after switching careers. Of course, she wasn’t as colorful as any storyteller would speak of great adventures, but her calm, flat-tone entertained Harding and the eavesdroppers, because it didn’t match with how ludicrous and frightening the stories were. Some ended up snorting their drinks when she used a monotonous tone, saying, ‘I nearly died, just so you know.’ That night, her reputation grew as they realized she wasn’t just a demon slayer, but a hunter of monsters that included darkspawn, giants, sylvan, werewolves, undead, etc.

And as her name grew with notoriety, so was the green that colored envy’s rage.

~ ☆ ~


	5. Endure It

~ ☆ ~

“How much did you actually pay for it?” Mia asked, frowning deeply at this dilemma. “It couldn’t actually be worth that much.”

Seggrit crossed his arms, sneering down at the petite woman. “It just goes to show how much you really don’t know the worth of _vihuelas_ , if all you’re paying me is _that_.”

“That is because I got it as a gift,” Mia insisted.

“Sure, you did.”

It’s been two days since the Inquisition was founded, and today, Alec was meeting with the rest of the Inquisition advisors, starting their first conference. Meanwhile, Mia felt trouble this morning after she finished morning drills.

She returned to her designated tent and found a lot of her things missing, especially the essentials like soap and lingerie. However, the most important and obvious thing that went missing was her guitar. It was no longer lying next to her bedroll. She looked to the three other tentmates she had sharing this huge tent. Already, Mia knew they were involved with her guitar’s disappearance, and she knew which one was perpetrator.

Mia walked over to the ginger-haired Gemma, taking sips from her flask.

“Gemma… Have you seen my instrument?” She asked. “It was there before I left the tent earlier morning.”

The others in the tent fell quiet, some with their arms crossed, and one turning away as if she didn’t see a thing. Gemma only stared at Mia, before smirking a bit.

“Why are you asking me? It’s not like I can play your instrument.”

Mia watched her body posture and listened to her vocal certainty. Gemma was undeniably lying and she wasn’t hiding it. Everything on her face told Mia that she did it. She took the guitar.

Mia tried again. “So, you have no idea who took it?”

“Ugh! You’re so annoying!” Gemma snapped. “Are you trying to accuse me that I took it?”

“If the glove fits.”

Gemma wouldn’t know the idiom, but she understood it well enough. She glared at Mia before calling out to the other women in this tent. “Oye! Did any of you see me take a _lute?_ Hmmm?”

“No, I didn’t.” / “Not at all.”

The third girl merely shook her head, but she pursed her lips tightly.

Gemma’s lips quirked to a smirk. “See? Sorry, _Demon Slayer_ , but we don’t know where it is. Why don’t you go look for it in Haven? I heard that merchant Seggrit is selling some instruments.”

All the while, Mia’s fists tightened. She really wanted to punch this lady in the face, but she knew violence wouldn’t solve anything. In fact, this reminded her of that one incident she caused in the bus when she was in 4th grade. She remembered the three girls that would bully her, pull her hair, and stick chewed gum on her for ‘fun’, they say. Mia, at the time, was easily an unbridled bundle of emotions. On the bus ride from school to home, one of the mean girls dumped Elmer’s Glue over her little art project that won first place in class, awarding her a ticket to attend the next Chuck E Cheese party for excellent students. Mia only saw red and before she knew it, the mean girl was on the ground with a broken nose, bleeding all over the floor as the kids around them cried. Mia was then suspended for a week, and her father paid for the medical bills. Her father didn’t discipline her, and he didn’t have to. His disappointment was enough to rattle her.

Mia untightened her fists. “…Is that so? Thank you. I will check there.”

Gemma’s smirk widened and the other two girls snickered as Mia walked out of the tent.

And so here she was, bargaining with the merchant who has her guitar—or vihuela as they call it in this world.

“If you can’t prove it’s yours, then it’s not yours,” Seggrit told her. “And also, I already lowered the price for you from eight sovereigns to five. Five sovereigns, and you can have the lute. Otherwise, this thing stays with me.”

Mia pursed her lips as she did some calculations in her head before taking out a bag. She then handed it to him. “Here. I have three hundred silvers here. That’s 3 gold coins. I want to put a deposit on the vihuela, but in exchange you can’t sell it to anyone else.”

Seggrit raised a brow. “And how long am I supposed to hold it for?”

“Two months. I need two months.”

“That’s too long!” He complained.

Mia tilted her head. “Then, is there anyone else here in Haven that can actually afford to buy a vihuela?”

Seggrit flinched a bit. She did have a point. No one else here in Haven would have that kind of money, or even if they did, they wouldn’t waste it on an instrument. A vihuela is not actually an essential item to travel with.

“Well?”

“Fine, but I’m only holding it for a month,” Seggrit said and then he took the bag of silvers.

“I’m asking for two months,” Mia pushed and then she folded her hands at her waist and bowed at an angle, lowering her head to Seggrit. “Please extend it to two months. Please.”

Her action caught passersby looking their way, infuriating the blonde merchant. Thankfully, it also caught an unexpected yet welcomed tag-along.

“What are you, a beggar? I said a month!”

“Whoa, now hold up there, Seggrit!”

Mia lifted her head as she recognized the voice. She turned to him and knew it was Varric. She wondered what he was doing, interrupting, but she soon realized that he was trying to help her.

Seggrit knew him and could care less. “You stay out of this one, dwarf.”

“No need to be so angry, especially not over the Herald’s Demon Slayer here,” Varric said, gesturing his hand toward Mia. “I’m sure you’ve heard of her, right? She’s the one who took out a powerful Pride demon with one swing of her blade.”

_Not very accurate_ , Mia thought as she remembered stabbing it, but she wasn’t going to interrupt.

However, Seggrit turned pale as he spun back to face Mia, mostly shocked that this frail looking woman was the known Demon Slayer. Maybe it’s because she’s wearing all that leather armor that he couldn’t perhaps see the warrior. Her face just seemed to pretty to be that of a soldier, especially the famous one that is extremely devoted to the Herald.

Varric then looked at Mia, and Mia resumed her bow.

“Please. I only need two months, Messere. I’m begging you to allow it.”

Flustered, Seggrit sighed heavily. “F-fine! Fine! You have two months to pay it off! If not, I am selling this thing to the first person that has coin, and I’m keeping your deposit!”

“Thank you.” Mia bowed, lowering her head further. She was relieved that she was given more time to pay it off.

After the deal was done with Seggrit, Mia approached Varric, who was waiting for her.

“Thank you, Sir Tethras--”

“Uh no, haha, you can call me, Varric,” he said, grinning. “Sir Tethras was my father.”

“I see… can I bring you a drink then?” She offered.

“Do you even have enough?”

“I have one silver left in my pocket. That should be enough for two drinks,” she said.

Varric sighed with a dismissive hand. “No. _I’ll_ get us drinks and food. In exchange, why don’t you tell me more about yourself?” He asked and already he started leading Mia away into the Singing Maiden.

They sat down in the same spot that Mia was a couple of days ago with another dwarven companion. She hadn’t seen Harding around since that night, and she wondered if she was sent away for work. Perhaps she was. If that’s the same Harding as in her sister’s story, then certainly she should be in the Crossroads of Ferelden, just south of Redcliffe.

“So, Storm. Tell me about yourself,” Varric said. “I heard you were once a Crow. Is that true?”

“Yes. I faked my death, though Harding told me I shouldn’t talk about it,” Mia said as she ate a bit of the meat-pie slice. Her Asian ancestors were surely glaring down upon her for not eating rice for the last three weeks now. Rice wasn’t so readily available here in Thedas. It was treated in the same manner as oats. Food for animals.

“Fair enough.” He said then he leaned in close, whispering. “Is all that true? Your stories from a couple nights back?”

Ah. Mia knew then that perhaps Varric was there that time, listening to everything. What an eavesdropper, but she should have expected it. It was just odd how she didn’t see him there. (She also failed to realize that there were many more in the room that listened to her other than Varric)

“I have no reason to lie.” Mia said. “…None of it was fun though.”

Varric snorted. “On the contrary, I thought you were doing it for fun. I mean, no one is crazy enough to hunt _Supernatural_ creatures as you are, Stormy.”

“…Are you… not the unwelcomed tag-along?” Mia asked, tilting her head. Every soldier in this Inquisition would now be considered demon hunters in a way, or at least qualify as one.

Varric blinked, then he chuckled. “Hahaha, well shit…!”

The door to the tavern opened, and Mia noticed how the patrons fell quiet for a moment before the noise picked up again. She glanced over to the entrance and saw that Alec had just walked in, surveying the tavern.

“Over here, your Heraldness!” Varric called out boisterously, getting his attention.

Alec grimaced at the title, but after seeing Mia was with him, he went to join and sit down at the table reluctantly.

“You’re just in time, Your Worship. Mia’s just about to tell me more of her past adventures against demons,” Varric said as he was in the middle of getting some quill and paper out from his man-purse.

Alec smiled weakly. “Please, don’t call me that---and what _past_ adventures?” He asked, now directing his attention to Mia. “You mean you actually slay demons for a living?”

“I prefer hunter,” Mia said. “I hunted more than just demons… there were giants, dragons, undead…all sorts of hostile, _supernatural_ creatures… I even hunted a _vampire_.”

Alec and Varric exchanged looks and before they could even ask, an elven apostate decided to join in.

“Is this seat empty?” He asked, gesturing to the seat between Mia and Varric.

“Go right ahead, Chuckles,” Varric approved. “Mia was just about to tell us what _vampires_ are.”

Solas’ brows furrowed, never heard of the term, as he took his seat. “Vampire?”

Mia paused. She wasn’t sure how to explain it. Vampires never existed in Thedas, but she had seen one happen. As her sister Ria have said, blood magic is forbidden, because blood is ancient. Blood is powerful. It’s powerful because of the life force and magic contained within. It was no surprise there was a vampire-variant in Thedas. She remembered encountering one.

“It was a demon of hunger,” Mia said, trying to keep to the lore. “It took control of a dying man, and it proceeded to bite any living creature near it and sucked the blood off of it, like a thirsty leech.”

Solas’ brows raised, hearing that. “A demon of hunger?”

“ _Gluttony_ , maybe. I wasn’t sure. All I know is that I had to kill it before it hunted more victims,” Mia explained. “At the time when I discovered it, the creature nearly wiped out a Dalish clan in the Dales.”

“Do you know how it came to be?” Solas asked as he was the one most interested of the story. Alec stayed quiet, listening, while Varric was furiously writing.

“I do not… The clan’s first had to explain it to me on what it was. That’s how I knew it was a hunger demon, but sadly, we didn’t know how it was created. Thankfully, I’ve only ever met it once in my travels,” Mia said. “It was… horribly frightening, and difficult to kill.”

“What did it look like?” Alec bravely asked.

“…It was ghoulish. Gaunt. Pasty.” She emphasized the words as she slowly closed her eyes, remembering that night in the forested Dales. “If it stood up, it would have been taller than a Qunari, but it didn’t. It kept low to the ground, his chin just three inches away from touching the soil. Its long limbs acted like the limbs of a mangled spider, especially when it _crawled_. And _when_ it crawled, it _crawled_ , very… _very_ fast. It could jump meters above the ground, and it would land on trees, leaping from branch to branch, until it tackles its next victim. Its face had no eyes. Its nose was so flat that you could only see the nostrils, flaring out as it would take in all the scents of its surroundings… Scent, and perhaps even hearing, alone allowed him to see everything, even without eyes. Its mouth would open wide enough to take in a person’s skull before chomping down on the neck to bite the head off… Then, it would keep the head in its mouth, sucking the blood like candy, before spitting it out on the ground.”

Needless to say, the three gentlemen were looking awfully queasy at her graphic tale. It showed on their faces, but none of them tried to stop her. They wanted to listen.

“You’re here, so… how did you kill it?” Alec pressed. He’d never heard of a hunger demon before, and would like to be prepared when he does encounter one.

“…I had to catch it first,” she said. “It kept avoiding me… and so I cut across my forearm, and I let my arm bleed _enough_ that the demon couldn’t resist it.”

Alec was horrified. “You used yourself as bait?”

“Had to. It bit down on my arm, but it allowed me to get close enough to plunge my sword right through its ribs,” Mia told him. “…It died soon after. Withering away, and leaving a messy puddle of blood on me.”

Well. It bit her, but she wasn’t turning into a Cullen vampire, thank god for that.

“Were you…paid?” Varric asked, thinking this was just an unorthodox career.

“Not often, no,” Mia said. “But the Dalish clan did patch me up, and shared with me their food and herbs before I had to leave again.”

“You went after demons like that? Without payment, and--” Alec stopped and he asked, “Why?”

Mia fell quiet for a while. Why? She wondered that for a while too. In the beginning, she had decided on becoming a bard, and a bard she was, playing songs from time to time in small taverns where she wouldn’t gain too much of a reputation, and if she did, she would move on to the next town, village, and other places. The demons became an issue, because she knew it was going to happen. She knew the Conclave was going to happen, and the explosion will cause the Breach to appear. Breach means rifts, and rifts mean demons. All of Thedas will be cluttered with more demons than they already have. Rifts were not the only source for demons to come out. There were blood mages, massacred fields, and other tainted areas.

She knew… that she’ll be fighting demons one day. She resolved herself to fight at least one. After killing one, she kept going and going. Anytime that her travel led her to bizarre creatures both from the Fade or here, she’d go after them. A true monster hunter. It also helped that she met a real-life demon hunter, but that’s something she can’t tell them about. At least, not yet.

But why? Why did she keep going?

“…Because I have the power to do something about it,” Mia told him. “It just so happened to be me… So, Alec, if you tell me that there are demons that need killing, I’ll go with you and do it for you.”

Alec looked a bit startled, before he started smiling warmly. “Now that you mention it… We’re heading to the crossroads tomorrow to meet with a Mother Giselle. Solas had already agreed to come. I was also going to ask Varric to come, if he’d like to, and I was hoping you would as well, Mia.”

The Hinterlands. How her sister Ria hated the area, but she endures it with the chance of playing the game all over again.

Mia bowed her head a bit. “I would be happy to join you.”

“Same for me,” Varric said. “My schedule happened to be clear this week.”

Alec couldn’t help, but laugh at that. “Is that so? How lucky I am.”

It was starting… Mia thought. She didn’t expect to join the Herald on his outing to the Hinterlands, but she couldn’t be sure if he would make it out alive. Anything could happen. After all, Ria had said that were game-overs in the game. There’s no reason that it wouldn’t happen here. It’s the same as her believing that nothing bad will ever happen to her mother… and yet her mother died.

Death can strike at least notice.

~ ☆ ~

When the sun set, Mia returned to the camp only to find all her belongings laying on the mud outside the tent. No one was inside the tent, so there’s no one that Mia could yell at. And even if they were there, she couldn’t. Not when there was hardly any evidence of them committing it so.

Frustrated, Mia could do nothing, except to pack and gather her sullied belongings.

“Mia? What happened here?”

Mia paused and she turned to see it was Lieutenant Rylen.

“…My things… I was thinking of moving elsewhere,” Mia said.

This was her problem. She wasn’t going to let someone else fix it for her. Those women have a problem with her then they should face her head on instead of doing such petty things.

“…Right,” Rylen didn’t believe her. “Is someone doing this to you? Mia, you have to tell me, and I can fix this---”

“No.” Mia refused. “I can handle this. Besides, I’ll be leaving with the Herald tomorrow. I’ll be taking my things anyway.”

“Is this… all that you have?” Rylen asked as she watched her pack it all into one bag, including her bedroll.

“Yes,” she said, lying a bit. Her guitar was stolen and sold to Seggrit, but technically, this was all she had on her. Then, she started walking away, going on the path.

“Wait, where are you heading?” Rylen asked as he noticed she was leaving the camp grounds. “Don’t tell me you’re sleeping in the woods. I can find you another tent to stay in.”

“No need. There’s an abandoned cabin in the woods,” she said, recalling that area from the game. “I will sleep there… Thank you, lieutenant.”

Rylen tried to stop her again as he moved in front to block her. “Wait. Mia, I’m no fool. I can see what’s going on. Please, just tell me who’s been bothering you, and I’ll take care of it. You don’t have to isolate yourself.”

Mia fell silent for a while, before finally saying. “Lieutenant? …Please, stay out of my way. I don’t need your help.”

She didn’t need his help. She didn’t want his help. She didn’t want anyone helping her. She can do this and fix this herself. The hostile look on her face was enough to deter the lieutenant as he took a step back.

Then, she walked off. She felt a bit guilty, for taking out her frustrations on the Lieutenant, but she didn’t want to cause any more trouble. She knew that if she retaliated, it would only backfire on her. She remembered that after the 4th grade incident she was completely isolated from her classmates. They wanted nothing to do with her, and called her crazy.

Not that she cared for how her fellow soldiers will think of her, but… it might bring trouble to the Herald. She can’t bring the Herald any trouble unless she wanted to be separated from him, and that’s not what she wanted. She has to stay by him. She has to…

She entered the abandoned, freezing cabin. She considered starting a fire, but decided against it as she put down her roll and got into the covers. She curled up as small as she could, keeping the heat around her, and lulled herself to sleep.

She knew it wouldn’t cold for long.

~ ☆ ~


	6. Too Focused

~ ☆ ~

Mia was beginning to understand why her sister hated the Hinterlands, but obviously, they both had very different reasons for it. For Ria, the map contained the same quests she had always done from the very beginning for nearly a hundred times now. That’s only possible because she kept restarting the game over and over, playing all the different Inquisitors. Ria had only ever completed everything in the game _three times_ , but started over more than one could count. Her playtime of more than 1,500 hours would affirm that.

However, for Mia, the Hinterlands is a place where the bountiful nature is soiled by the blood of men.

If Mia had never reincarnated in the dead body of the crow Emilia, all this death would have been too jarring for her to take in. The deaths of monsters weren’t as detrimental to her as the killing of people, both good and bad. Perhaps, it had something to do with the differentiating costs of death. Killing an animal is very different from killing another person, because then it’s considered _murder_ rather than _hunting._

That day at the crossroads, Mia murdered many, _many_ mages and templars.

While the Herald of Andraste went to speak with Mother Giselle, Mia found herself a bucket of water collected from the river and started scrubbing her hands clean until they were raw.

_/You should learn to forgive yourself…/_

_//You did what you had to do_ …//

_[They deserved it!]_

Mia’s shoulders trembled a moment before she grabbed the soap again and scrubbed her hands down. Red. Red. Too Red. Memories flooded her of when Emilia was still so young, only thirteen years old. She told herself that she didn’t have a choice. Either be caught dead, or be caught killing. _I don’t want to die_. She prayed to the Maker to intervene.

But just like the Conclave, the Maker nor any high power will ever answer anyone’s prayers.

“They’ve been clean for a while now, Storm.”

Mia stopped and she looked up to see Varric gazing down at her with concern in his eyes.

“…I know,” she said as put the soap down and proceeded to water down her hands with the bucket, emptying it.

She wrapped the soap up and put it away in her pack before getting up and fixing herself.

Varric didn’t leave her alone. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“No.” She decided as she properly tied her hair into a bun after it got messy from their first skirmish of today.

At that moment, Alec, Solas, and Cassandra walked up from behind them, sharing the news.

“I’ve talked to Mother Giselle, but it looks like we’ll be staying in the Hinterlands for a while longer,” he said then he paused, noticing the mood. “Is something wrong?”

“No.” Mia repeated, ignoring Varric’s gaze. “What will we be doing today?”

“We _should_ be travelling back to Haven,” Cassandra said, eyeing at Alec. “But I suppose you’re right that the refugees here in the Hinterlands will need assistance. We should speak to Corporal Vale. He knows the most on the matters of this place.”

Alec nodded and he started leading the way with Mia following close behind.

They headed south first to gather the rams for food, marking the apostate stashes on the map, and setting up another holding camp in the area. They encountered several rifts, and Mia gladly cleansed her soul with the essences of the slain demons.

As she thought, she felt better killing demons than murdering people. She was so focused on hunting them that her travelling companions became more observant that she had ever give them credit for.

“Mia.” Cassandra started to talk as they were hiking back to the crossroads by sundown, carrying back the hunted ram.

“Yes, Lady Cassandra?” Mia responded.

The Seeker blanched for a moment. “My name will be just fine, Mia, but I wanted to ask you something.”

“Yes?”

“You seem so _determined_ in exterminating every demon you see,” she noted.

“…I am.” Mia couldn’t refute that.

“Is there a reason for it?” Cassandra asked.

“…Demons are… _bad?_ ” Mia gave a hesitant answer, because she wasn’t really sure what the Seeker was asking for. Her answer even made both Varric and Alec chuckle.

The Seeker let out a disgruntled noise. “No, I mean, you make it your _mission_. Is it _your_ mission?”

Ria’s voice then echoed vehemently in her head.

**_Is it_ ** **your _mission to be my_ mother?**

Mia halted in her tracks and spun to face the Seeker. “Seeker. Have I upset you in any way? If I did, then you should just say it rather than you beat around the bush.”

“…What?” Cassandra asked, shocked at the question. “No! Mia, I am simply asking. I meant nothing by it.”

The other three men seemed perplexed as they looked at Mia questionably. Mia turned away, unable to handle their stares any longer as her fingers fidgeted below her waist. Did she misinterpret the Seeker’s words? Why was she even questioning her about killing demons? Did she do something weird?

“Mia.” Alec spoke this time with a gentle voice. “The Seeker was just saying how _admirable_ you were, but at the same time, you made us worry.”

The Seeker gave a questioning glance at Alec’s way before she kept her face straight when Mia turned back to face them.

“Really? How so?” She asked, still quite confused.

“ _Well…_ ” Alec drawled as he took a step forward, getting the whole group to start walking again. “You are so focused, but at the same time, being too focus can make you be… _blind_ in some areas. Like, maybe another enemy—not a demon—will come out of nowhere, and you wouldn’t be able to dodge or block an attack in time.”

So… The mission… She was too focus on her mission to kill demons? That… That made sense. That would definitely give anyone a cause to worry.

“I see…” Mia was more relaxed now as she faced the Seeker. “Cassandra, I’m sorry, I misunderstood. And also, _thank you_. I will be extremely vigilant next time.”

“I--” Cassandra was about to say something, but she caught Alec’s gaze before following up, “—Yes. _Yes_. I am glad that you will be more… _vigilant_ next time.”

Mia held her head proudly as she felt a sense of accomplishment. She was worried over nothing in the end. Cassandra was just worried for her like a friend would. Wait, did… did that mean they _are_ friends?

Her friends had grown to the numbers of 2. _That_ … is success. She should, for future reference, buy yarn or leather strap to make friendship bracelets and make it official.

Yes, she should do that.

~ ☆ ~

Later on, that night, Mia went to bed early as she would always do. A habit of hers, and that meant she’ll take the nightshift to watch when it’s 3 AM. Not that she has to, but she promised she would.

Meanwhile, Alec, Solas, Varric, and Cassandra waited by the campfire for a long while until they were sure that the demon slayer was fast asleep.

“ _What…_ was that?” Cassandra questioned quietly as she could. She did not want the other scouts in the area overhear them.

“Did _I_ sound like I was accusing her of something?” She asked.

Varric snorted. “It has never stopped you before.”

She threw a deadly glare at the dwarf, and it looked like she was ready to throw a shoe at him when Alec interrupted, saying, “Seeker, do not take it personally. Mia is just… _different_.”

“I’ve noticed that she seems to have a difficult time... _communicating_ ,” Solas said, uncertain of the term, but he decided to use it anyway. “You handled her quite well, Herald.”

Alec blanched. “Don’t say it like that. I wasn’t handling her; I’m not her handler. I just… didn’t want her to be upset over the wrong reasons, nor do I want her to think that _we’re_ thinking of bad thoughts about her. I’m sure we’re all _concerned_ of her… _behavior_ earlier _._ ”

“She didn’t even respond to us calling her name during the battles,” Cassandra noted.

The Herald of Andraste frowned deeply at that. The Seeker was right. While Mia was efficient, deadly, and quite scary, she also made him worry about her. Whenever they were fighting rogue templars, apostates, and even demons, Mia would be the first one charging right at them regardless of the threat. She was like a one-woman brigade. It was all good, but what worried him was how Mia didn’t care about getting hurt herself. Granted, she hardly retained any wounds, but she headbutt a templar, denting the helmet, and because of that, she had a small bruise on her forehead, which she didn’t mind.

Also, they had called her name several times, and she wouldn’t respond. Her eyes… She looked like she fell in a trance, and when it was over, she would come back, never knowing that they were actually calling her the entire time.

She was… very, _very_ different.

“…There was a templar that I used to know—Kenneth.” Alec began telling a story. “He was different too. He was the best among his peers in swordsmanship. No Templar in our Circle could take down the big oaf, not even my brother. However, Kenneth was also the easiest target to make fun of, sadly. I know because my brother would always try and shield him from it, but he can’t always stay at his side. The other templars find it easy to trick him into doing chores for them… The best I could do was to inform my brother. Kenneth couldn’t read or write properly. He would always get the letters wrong or mixed up, and he has this strange tick of his, where his eyes would keep blinking repetitively, where only one of his shoulders would roll once every few seconds, or where he ‘clack’ his tongue against the roof of his mouth… He drove my brother crazy, but he was also the kindest Templar you would ever meet.”

“The _kindest_ templar?” Varric asked skeptically, but he was smiling.

“He was the sweetest too,” Alec said, grinning. “One time, I was practicing winter magic, and I complained about my hands being cold. I guess he overheard because at the end of the week, he had knitted _mittens_ for me and he gave them to me while saying, ‘ _For the cold_ ’.”

Varric laughed. Cassandra was smiling. Solas had a small smile, but he began to understand what the Herald meant by different. However, this story seemed… bittersweet.

“You keep referring to him in past tense,” Solas noted. “Is he no longer around?”

Alec’s gaze lowered and he let out a depressing sigh. “Yes, he… Kenneth had his moments. The bullying and mistreatment would always trouble him. He would get so frustrated and upset, throwing tantrums… He, one time, purged every mage on the entire floor, when another templar threatened to turn his mage friend into a tranquil. When Kenneth realized that he hurt us, he turned all his anger on his associate. It was… it was just a fucking _horrible_ mess… They imprisoned him, and the Knight Commander considered revoking his title and kicking him out of the Circle. All the while, Kenneth just kept saying sorry… He even painted the word ‘sorry’ all over his cell with the charcoal that my brother left him for him to draw, and then…”

The Herald fell quiet and his companions sat still, seeing the somber look.

“…His mage friend—Miles. He knitted him this awful-looking blanket, granted it was his first time, but it was extremely misshapen. After being imprisoned, we got to hear him laugh happily when he received the present, but… the very next day… we found more words of ‘sorry’s and him… hanging on a noose.”

“…Maker…” Cassandra breathed out, but after a moment, she took in a sharp breath. “The noose…! What did he use?? Don’t tell me…”

“…He used the blanket.”

Varric sighed. “Well… shit.”

Silence fell upon them, and only the background noise was left playing with the fire crackling and recruits still up and about, making their rounds but quietly in the dead of night.

“Cassandra, Mia is different,” Alec said. “I can’t claim to know what she thinks, or how she thinks, but we’ll just have to be a _little more_ straightforward with our words when speaking to her. I don’t think she knows why we were troubled by her actions. After all, killing demons doesn’t sound like she’s doing something wrong.”

The Seeker nodded slowly, understanding. “Yes, I see what you mean. I will be more mindful about how I should speak to her. I just fear that she’s being too… _reckless_.”

Alec nodded, agreeing to that. Reckless was definitely Mia’s forte. More so than the Seeker’s.

~ ☆ ~

By the next day, they were now making their way east of the Crossroads on a mission to get to Horsemaster Dennet.

After yesterday, Mia was more focused, but also more mindful. She wasn’t so _lost_ in her battles, especially since they have to cross over the area where most of the mages and templars were fighting. It wasn’t surprising that the Herald and his companions were caught in the crossfire quite often. It had to be their sixth battle now in the just the last three hours.

It was…just not a good day.

Alec noted that Mia washed her hands thoroughly when they got a chance to rest for a couple of minutes. It’s something he decided to put a note on his mind for future reference.

As they were nearing a bridge, Mia suddenly stopped and turned to the left, staring up at the cliffside of a mountain.

“Mia?” Alec prompted.

“Templars,” she said as she pointed on the rocky ramp up the side. “They should be there.”

Alec looked towards the others as if quietly asking if they knew that as well. They all wore that same confused look, but also curious wonder on how she would know.

“…What makes you think they’re there?” Alec asked.

“…I remember.”

“From your travels?”

There was no answer as Mia already started unsheathing her blades. Perhaps it didn’t matter where she learned of it, but right now, they needed to decide if they should take on an entire encampment of rogue templars. Something told Alec that they were going to be fine, and Mia seemed eager---No, not eager. She was…preparing. She kept her eyes on the ramp, but she didn’t move as if she needed Alec’s permission to attack.

“It would be a good idea to clear them out,” Alec said. “The sooner we deal with the problem the better. That goes for the mages as well.”

He added that as it looked like the Seeker was about to make her input, but she closed her mouth, nodding in agreement.

“Are you all up for the task?” Alec asked.

“I don’t think it will be a problem,” Solas said, and Varric didn’t answer, but he loaded up his crossbow.

“And you needn’t ask,” Cassandra said as she took a step forward, standing by Mia’s side. She then turned to Mia and said, “You have excellent swordsmanship, Mia, but I cannot let you do _all_ the work.”

“Much obliged, Seeker,” Mia responded sincerely.

The party snuck their way up the ramp and easily took out two of the knights guarding at the entrance—or at least, both Mia and Cassandra did. Alec quietly thought that the women were frighteningly strong, but he admired them greatly. As they moved further in, he noted the camp didn’t seem so active.

“It’s a bit… quiet.” Alec whispered.

They all agreed and as they went around the makeshift walls, they noticed several of the templars, loitering about. Alec frowned in displeasure. These templars were highly intoxicated, probably because of lyrium consumption.

“ _Aye!_ ”

Turning around, they saw a groggy templar behind them who had just crawled out of his tent, half-naked.

Varric then shot him down with a bolt, and his cry of pain alerted all the templars within the camp.

“ _Intruders!!_ ”

The skirmish began, and the battle seemed one-sided with the templars being at a disadvantage. They were ultimately caught off-guard. Alec and Solas stayed at the back as the powerhouses of the party handled the attack. They made sure to re-summon barriers, taking turns as to add more protection for Mia and Cassandra.

Then, Alec heard a rustling noise and he caught sight of an enemy behind them. The way the templar posed, he knew what he was going to do, and there wasn’t enough time for him to stop him.

Instead, Alec reached over and shoved Solas as hard as he could, pushing him back at least three meters away when he stumbled, trying to get him out of range.

At once, the spell purged hit him. In all his life, Alec never had the opportunity to experience it. That was odd for a Circle Mage surrounded by templars, but if your oldest brother was Knight Captain, then you were a mage living with an advantage. However, in this situation, it became detrimental to him.

The attack shot through him and it was more painful than how the mark was when the Breach was still unstable. He felt all his mana instantly drain away without warning---no. It was more like something him was ripped apart, like a limb that was forcibly torn off.

For a moment, the world became darkness, then when he came to, he was being held up by an arm around his collar and a pointy short sword placed against his neck by the templar that attacked.

He was currently being held hostage and his companions stood helplessly, watching in fear.

“D-Drop your weapons…!! _NOW!!_ ”

They didn’t respond, standing still, _especially_ Mia. Mia, who was still beating up a templar nearby, didn’t seem to hear him as she threw one fist after another, breaking the enemy’s face.

“O-OYE! Are you deaf!? I got your HERALD here! STOP!”

Mia still didn’t stop, and Alec feared for a moment that maybe Mia was _too focused_ again, but he was wrong.

She grabbed the dagger from the belt of the Templar she was pummeling. Then, she stood right up and threw it.

“EUK--!”

Blood spurted out like a fountain beside Alec’s face as the sword and arm dropped from his neck. The templar that was holding him hostage, now had the dagger lodged right into his neck. It was such a good throw because his chest armor had a neck-guard and he was wearing a helmet, and yet the blade managed to get in through that small opening, just under the helmet’s chin and above the neck-guard.

The templar fell back, landing on the ground hard as he choked and gurgled, slowly dying.

Alec dropped to the ground as well, and the three were immediately at his side to check on him. He could hear them asking questions, but he couldn’t understand them. He still felt weakened, dazed, and contused from the purge.

He did notice Mia though, who killed the last templar in the camp, as she sauntered over to them.

“I got him,” she said.

Alec decided from that day forward _not_ to be a fucking burden or become a hostage in any future battle. For one thing, it could have been a lot worse. And another, while he admits that Mia is several times stronger than him, he’d rather not want to be carried by her, or any woman, especially not back to camp where every soldier witnessed the embarrassment.

It was just _too_ humiliating.

~ ☆ ~

**_Author’s Notes:_ **

I’m worried over my writing because I noticed I kept changing perspectives. Honestly, I want to write in an omniscient POV, because I want to express the feelings and thoughts of every character that Mia encounters, but I realized that it could get very confusing.

So, from now on, I’m going to try my best with just 3rd person POV. However, with Mia, I might accidentally switch to limited-omniscient view, because, well... it’s Mia. Mia is a special soul to me, like cinnamon buns.

But like I said, I will try.

Oh, and if any of you catch reading this part, I might as well tell you this. Mia has some autism. I tried to do that evaluation test thing online and she scored a 41. She has some autism, and its mostly affecting her social and communication skills. I keep calling her different, because the word ‘special’ is insulting as I’ve heard from the few friends that I know has autism.

Just thought you guys should know about that. :3


End file.
